


i miss you (until tomorrow)

by fromthemist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, because i'm bitter sakusa wasn't included in the furudate's 2020 thank you illustration, kind of?, pulling sakuatsu crumbs out of thin air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemist/pseuds/fromthemist
Summary: Where Atsumu feels a little lonely on New Year's Eve, surrounded by couples – until Sakusa comes to his rescue.↳a short fluff fic,based off furudate's 2020 thank you illustration~ happy new year!!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 401





	i miss you (until tomorrow)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm only /slightly/ bitter over the fact that furudate put hinata, bokuto, and atsumu into [his annual end of the year thank you illustration](https://twitter.com/haikyu_com/status/1344555025360515072) _without_ sakusa.... so here's me writing a little skts fluff fic out of spite lol. 
> 
> a big thank you to [nicki](https://twitter.com/ttodomomo) for betaing 💖 happy new year! 🥳🥳

It’s strange, spending New Year’s Eve in Tokyo. 

Atsumu is used to huddling under his family’s old kotatsu, fighting with Osamu over the last piece of sukiyaki meat while his ma and pa sing along to _Kōhaku_. This year is the first time the four of them have been apart – with his parents on their second honeymoon in Hawaii and Osamu in Nagoya with Suna’s family, Atsumu is left to spend _ōmisoka_ with a motley crew of friends and foes, new and old, crowding around donabe pots filled with kobe beef while watching some special holiday game show. 

It doesn’t quite match the spirit of a Miya family gathering, but it’s close enough to make Atsumu forget himself for a little while. Kuroo’s loud cackle reminds him a little of his pa’s belly-deep laughter, and watching everyone squabble over meat is nostalgic enough to make him smile. It’s equal parts endearing and hilarious, soothing the sting that lingers when Atsumu looks at all the happy, hopeful couples gathered in front of the television. 

He can’t help the quiet jealousy that threatens to crawl up his throat as he watches everyone get all cozy and cuddly with their partners. There’s Hinata and Kageyama, Kuroo and Kozume, even Karasuno’s old captain and vice-captain, who came down from Miyagi for the holidays – Bokuto is the latest to drop by after an early dinner with his family, dragging a pink-cheeked Akaashi behind him. Atsumu and Yaku are the only ones here flying solo, and the libero is only alone because his airheaded boyfriend is in a studio making a fool of himself on live television.

To make things even worse, said boyfriend is supposed to join them once shooting wraps up, and Atsumu is dreading the moment he becomes the eleventh wheel – especially when the person he actually _wants_ to be with is clear across town, too busy with family to save Atsumu from this lovey-dovey hell. 

He hands the non-alcoholic beers off to Hinata, but before he can take a seat, there’s a low vibration against his thigh. He only checks his phone out of habit, but the name attached to the message has him doing a double-take, the beginnings of a smile curling at his lips.

He can't quite hide it fast enough though, because both Bokuto and Akaashi send him curious glances.

“Eh? Tsum-tsum, are you okay?? Who is it?” 

Bokuto tries to lean over to sneak a peek, but Atsumu hastily pulls the phone away, tucking it to his chest. “M'fine, m'fine – it’s just my ma, askin’ me t’call her… ya know how it is.”

Akaashi makes an offhand comment about Hawaiian time zones as Atsumu stumbles out, but he doesn’t pay it any thought – he's already moving with a single-minded focus towards the front door, phone pressed to his ear. He only half-remembers to put on his coat before he steps outside, too fixated on the click of someone answering on the other end. 

He doesn’t wait, and maybe sounds a little too eager as he blurts out, “Hello? Ya there, Omi?” 

“Barely,” comes the flat reply. Sakusa’s voice is tired, exhaustion bleeding over the phone. “What is it? Why are you calling?” 

“Well, ya said yer goin’ t’bed soon.” Atsumu says, pouting even though he knows Sakusa can’t see it. “Yer gonna miss the countdown, ya promised to watch with us!” 

“ _Motoya_ promised to do the countdown; you all just assumed he’d drag me into it,” Sakusa grouses. “I’m literally about to fall asleep in my oshiruko.”

A laugh bubbles out, dancing across his tongue. Atsumu can already picture it – sleepy, soft Sakusa in an oversized hoodie, sweater paws curled around a bowl of red bean porridge. His heart stutters at the thought.

“Ya already deprived me of a proper New Year’s kiss, ya know,” he says teasingly. “Ya sure ya can’t last another couple hours? It’s not even nine yet!” 

“I’m sure.” As if on cue, Sakusa yawns cutely through the phone. Atsumu wishes again that Sakusa were here, if only so he could witness it in person. “We do _hatsuhinode_ every year too, so I have to get up early.” 

“The first sunrise, huh?” he muses. “Seems a little hard out here, with all the buildings around.” 

“We go to my aunt’s house on Mount Takao, on the west side – we eat breakfast and watch the sun come up, just next to Mount Fuji.”

“Sounds pretty amazin’, Omi,” Atsumu says, and he means it. He lets his mind wander – imagines watching the sun crest along the horizon with Sakusa tucked into his side, their hands tangled together – and Atsumu looks up at the dark sky with a wistful smile, a pang of longing burrowing into his chest.

 _Next year, maybe_ , he thinks, then shakes his head. _Don’t get ahead of yerself, ‘tsumu._

“Also,” Sakusa adds, “objectively speaking, a _hatsuhinode_ kiss is more romantic than one at midnight.” 

Atsumu snorts. “Objectively? Midnight kisses are tradition for a reason, Omi. Who’s ever heard of a sunrise kiss?”

“You’ve never done it, so you don’t have any room to talk.”

“And ya have?”

“... no,” Sakusa admits slowly. “But I want to. With you.” 

Atsumu blinks once, then twice, his brain trying to wrap his head around the words. Sakusa’s not good at saying things plainly, but after almost eight years – from rivals to teammates, from friends to lovers – Atsumu has learned how to read between the lines.

“Are ya… are ya askin’ me what I think yer askin’, Omi?” 

“We have plenty of room. No crowds, no fighting for a good spot – it’s one of the best views in Tokyo. A million times better than the Skytree or Meiji Shrine.” Sakusa then pauses, hesitating. “But... only if you want to come.”

“If I want to come?” Atsumu laughs incredulously. Seeing his boyfriend, in person, after two agonizing weeks apart? He’d be an idiot to say no. “Of course I do, Omi. I miss ya like _crazy_.” 

There’s a moment of silence, one that stretches for so long that Atsumu wonders if he’s said too much, but Sakusa lets out a groan. “You’re so… _ugh_ ,” he says, sputtering in a way he only does when he’s flustered. “How can you say stuff like that so shamelessly?” 

“‘cause it’s true,” Atsumu says honestly, before he takes on a cheekier tone. “And because yer real cute when ya get all embarrassed. I bet yer blushin’, arentcha?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Are too.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Sakusa insists. “I hate you.” 

Atsumu coos, “Ya love me.” 

“Debatable.” 

“Would ya watch the first sunrise of the new year with someone ya hated, Omi?” Atsumu needles, and he grins when Sakusa huffs indignantly in response. 

“See if I invite you next year,” he grumbles. 

Atsumu’s breath catches, before a mess of happiness and relief has his tongue going a little thick. There are times when Atsumu thinks he’s in a little too deep, times where he wonders if Sakusa only agreed to date just to get Atsumu off his back, but _next year_ – barely three months of dating and Sakusa is already thinking about next year too. 

Maybe it’s not just Atsumu. 

“Ya will,” he says, gentler than he intends. “Ya aren’t gonna get rid of me so easily, Omi.”

“Trust me, I know.” Sakusa huffs, a tiny laugh that has Atsumu fighting another smile. “I’ll have Motoya text you the details – I’m going to bed.” 

Atsumu thinks about goading him a little more, keeping Sakusa on the line just a little longer, but holds himself back. He’s going to be seeing Sakusa in less than twelve hours – he doesn’t have to scavenge for scraps in text conversations or phone calls anymore. 

“Hey, Omi?” 

“Hm?”

“I really do miss ya,” Atsumu murmurs. “I can’t wait t’see ya.” 

Sakusa’s end goes silent for a moment. “It’s been two weeks,” he says weakly. 

“Two weeks too long. Ya didn’t miss me at all?” 

“I...” There’s a pause, and Atsumu waits patiently for Sakusa to find the words. “I did – I _do_. Miss you. Unfortunately.”

“Just makin’ sure, Omi,'' Atsumu teases gently, chuckling when Sakusa lets out another long, cute yawn. “Think it’s about time I let ya go anyways.” 

“‘kay,” Sakusa mumbles, voice a little faint. “See you tomorrow?” 

Atsumu’s stomach flips, his poor heart skipping a beat. “Yeah, Omi, I’ll see ya tomorrow. Sleep well, yeah?”

“You too,” Sakusa says softly, and it’s tender in a way that makes Atsumu want to grin like a lovestruck fool. “Happy New Year, ‘tsumu.”

“You’re about three hours too early,” Atsumu quips, just to be contrary.

“Shut _up_ , I know.” He wants to laugh at the scowl he hears in Sakusa’s voice, but what follows has Atsumu going still. “I just wanted to be the first person to say it. Before anyone else.” 

_Oh_.

“Yer killin’ me here,” Atsumu breathes, and Sakusa only hums innocently – like the bastard doesn’t know what he’s doing. Affection pools in his stomach, climbing up his ribcage and seeping into his sternum in a wave of warmth. “Happy New Year, Omi.” 

He waits for Sakusa to hang up before leaning against the front door, savoring the crisp winter air and the glow in his chest for just a little while longer. That sting from before loosens, releasing its hold on his heart, and after a few minutes, Atsumu goes back inside feeling a little less lonely than he had when he’d left, a little more hopeful. 

Welcoming the new year with the sun, kissing Sakusa just as dawn breaks – maybe it’s the start of a new tradition, just for them.

**Author's Note:**

> the view is just as spectacular as sakusa says it is, but what really cinches it is the way sakusa looks at him – sleepy-eyed and warm, smelling like mint toothpaste and matcha tea, backlit by the soft light of the first sunrise - before he presses his lips to atsumu's mouth. 
> 
> all atsumu can do is concede defeat, and kiss sakusa back. 
> 
> a few notes!  
> \- i was supposed to finish this and post yesterday but i fell asleep halfway through writing... better late than never i guess?  
> \- my first fic under 2k words - it's a miracle 😂  
> \- most of the japanese new year traditions here are just a product of google, so i apologize if i got anything incorrect or wrong! please let me know if i need to change anything~~  
> \- and finally, thank you to everyone who has ever read, left kudos, commented, and bookmarked any of my fics - i hope i can continue to write for you all this year too 💖💖 happy 2021!! 🥳✨
> 
> p.s.: if anyone has twitter, my username is [@dalla_nebbia](https://twitter.com/dalla_nebbia) \- feel free to drop by and say hi! ♡


End file.
